Unbound Affections
by 0109silver
Summary: A series of one-shots, AUs, drabbles, fluff, moments and more for our favorite couple, Korrasami. Caution: may cause feels.
1. After Dinner

**Unbound Affections **

**If you have prompts for me, I will be glad to accept them if they intrigue me enough. **

**If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, or even mismatch words PLEASE tell me. I WILL fix them.**

**Enjoy. **

**((((0))))**

**After Dinner**

The girls don't have an idea where the tradition started, but when dinner rolls around and concludes both are anxious to go outside and take Naga for a walk around the island. It began, vaguely to them, after the Krew returned to Republic City for the aftermath of the revolution needed attention of the Avatar and her teammates. Asami acquired a room at the Air Temple, desiring not to return to the Sato manor for two reasons. One was the impeding trial Hiroshi Sato faced so, the police force was gathering physical evidence to seal the inventor's fate. And second, though it was a treasured home filled with memories and love, the heiress had a difficult time walking down the halls, knowing that her father once did the same. It was just too soon with the simmering face of her father's rage and deception still fresh in her mind.

Tenzin gladly welcomed Asami to the island, informing her that she could stay as long as she liked and had the freedom to come and go as she pleased. The routine of the island tailored quickly to her as she spent her mornings doing her chores and her evenings relaxing and gallivanting around the city.

Yet still, even though she quickly grew fond of the life of the island, she still had the nagging feeling of disposition among them; like she was wearing a mask in front of friends and extended family. After dinner—before assisting Korra with walking Naga—Asami would usually trek back to her living space and spend the rest of the night alone, contemplating on her belonging. No one seemed to take notice of her absence, she thought, because there was no need to notice an outcast.

Nevertheless, Korra did detect something amiss with the older girl.

Even though, neither girl could remember exactly how they became walk buddies, they both knew that it came after Asami confided in Korra about her worries of acceptance. The younger girl listened intently, as the heiress stated her woos to her. Korra didn't feel pity for Asami, because that is not what she needed, what the heiress needed was understanding and sympathy. And Korra, who knew more about ostracization than any other person upon the minuscule island, could definitely empathize with Asami.

"I was in isolation all my life from the time I was 5 until I finally ran away from the compound. During the time there, however, I had no friends—acquaintances yes, I had to have some social interaction. But I always knew that people looked at me differently, treated me differently because of _what_ I am, not _who_ I am. And for a time I was so confused and angry. . . I was alone in place full of people."

Asami knew then, that after all this time there was a person, a friend, who knew how she felt. There was finally a being who can sympathize and empathize with her plagues and her fears.

And that was the tentative start of the custom. Korra didn't need to offer Asami to come with . . . it just happened. Perhaps that was a good thing not to be proffered, not be taken pity on because of her sorrows. Korra just knew that the heiress wouldn't allow that, simply because Korra wouldn't want that her own self.

The duo would circle around the entire island, sometimes on Naga and sometimes walking next to the polar bear-dog. They would converse about insensible things about anything and everything, irrelevant and meek compared to major topics. Yet to them it was escape from the pressures of society, a way of excusable juvenility and liberation. To Korra it was a passage to elude the pressings of expectations from the world and the jaded city. And to Asami, the walks were a manner of forgetting her name, her polished upbringing; most importantly a path to ignore the prejudice mummers of high-rankers who can't get past her surname.

As time passed, the ritual slowly drifted from an amicable pursuit to almost an endearing and romantic experience.

_Which was absurd!_ Asami thought after one night, lying in bed staring at the pasty ceiling. How could something so innocent become so . . . baffling? It made no sense to the heiress.

However as the weeks progressed, Asami couldn't help but think of the little outings as nothing less than amorous. Her mind, usually so analytical and clear minded, were now being muddled constantly by a certain aqua-eyed Avatar. How her dark wolf tails swayed when she walked or how her strong shoulders relaxed when behind the reins of Naga.

The heiress growled and rolled over, trying to clear her brain of all things Korra related.

Nevertheless, Asami's mind never yielded to her own pleas of clarity, and as if the spirits weren't torturing the raven-haired teen enough, the thoughts seemed to worsen as she resisted. Her mind wandered back to that night's previous walk.

She reminisced how she climbed onto Naga's back with the helping hand of the Avatar and remembered the jolt of electricity that passed through as their skin connected. Then Korra climbed on, setting herself in front of the heiress, then nudging the polar bear-dog's sides. As they circled around the island, the air grew colder and Asami wrapped her arms around herself. The Avatar probably didn't realize the change in temperature, since she practically grew up in the arctic.

Asami normally kept her distance when she rode behind Korra, making sure she could steer decently and efficiently. However, as the temperature decreased so did Asami's will not to move closer to the driver. Deciding that she would rather take the chance of being kicked off Naga than getting frostbite, the heiress inched further up the saddle to where she was a mere inch away from touching Korra. Feeling the body heat radiate off the younger girl, Asami tried to fight off the instinct of rubbing onto the girl as the warmth was very alluring.

Because Korra didn't seem to notice her position change Asami grew bolder and slid closer, so that her legs barely brushed the Avatar's outer thighs. Yet when Naga came to a sudden halt, Asami immediately berated herself for being so cold-natured.

Korra lifted her body up slightly almost like she was about to leap off the animal whilst Asami bit her lip for anticipation of the worst. But it never came. The pelt that was wrapped around the Avatar's waist was loosened and taken off. Turning, Korra shook the animal fur out and faced the heiress.

"I don't want to bring you back to the temple as an ice block, now do I?" The other girl stated, draping the pelt over Asami's shoulders.

Pulling the skin tighter around her shoulders, the heiress replied, "Thanks."

Korra grinned, "Don't mention it."

They continued down the trail, nearing the end of the walk, and as they approached Asami couldn't help but feel a little dismayed as she realized the closeness would soon terminate. Chewing her lip, the older girl made a straightaway decision, and leaned forward.

She rested her head on Korra's firm back, and basically basked in the warmth that the Avatar produced. Even though the pelt was quite warm, it couldn't compare to the heat Asami now found solace in. She scooted nearer completely connecting with the younger girl from behind while suppressing a sigh of contentment and felicity. If she could, she would most definitely not want to remove herself from the Avatar, but it was only a desire . . . not reality.

During the rest of the ride, neither Asami nor Korra said a single word.

**((((0))))**

**There you have it. How was it? Good? Bad? Excellent? Horrific? In any case please REVIEW!**


	2. Tall vs Short

**Unbound Affections **

**This is AUs, drabbles, one-shots all piled into one virtual book. Some are based on other fanfictions, some are from my imagination, and others are from Korrasami art. Chapters will occasionally have prequels or sequels to them and I will inform you in ****underline**** text before each chapter, so watch out for that.**

**If you have prompts for me, I will be glad to accept them if they intrigue me enough.**

**If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, or even mismatch words PLEASE tell me. I WILL fix them.**

**Enjoy. **

**((((0))))**

**Tall vs. Short**

It wasn't that noticeable of a height difference between the two girls, only if you really look at the duo you can tell that Asami is taller. The margin wasn't great, two inches to differentiate them. Yet there are times when the heiress "flaunts" her stature just to spite the young Avatar.

"Asami! Give me my lunch!" The waterbender growled reaching for her last morsel whilst it was above the nonbender's head.

"Why? You already ate seven of them," Asami stated knavishly, extending her arm as Korra jumped up to grab the last portion of her interrupted lunch.

On her tiptoes, the Avatar reached up again however Asami extended her reach, much to Korra's displeasure. The two girls have been at it for a good five minutes, bickering about the last morsel. Asami didn't know why she started the little prank; maybe she was bored or had a secret malevolent and sadistic side to her that finally shown through, but one thing was for certain . . . she wasn't going to relent any time soon. The shorter girl's face was too adorable to let it end.

Korra pouted while simultaneously snatching again for the meal, "But I'm still hungry!"

It was true, the bender could simply manipulate the ground under her to reach above the towering and teasing heiress, but what was the fun in that? She will show Asami she can do this without her gifts. Korra jumped up again only missing it by centimeters. She growled under her breath and swiped once more only to have it be raised higher by her current opponent.

The heiress's smirk grew as Korra fumbled again. Okay, she had to admit to herself that she was enjoying the Avatar's vexation and predicament. She wasn't normally like this yet the shorter girl before her always seems to bring out the child within her. It was an elation she was unaccustomed to, though it was very welcome.

"Oh, no you don't . . ." Korra grabbed again, only to have her finger tips barely brushing the lunch. "Come on, Uh-vatar get your food." And just to anger the younger girl more, Asami added, "Or are you coming up _short_?"

Korra grumbled in irritation, obviously getting more annoyed by the second. All she wanted to do was obtain her morsel and eat it, but alas she has to work for it. Reaching up again, the Avatar stepped forward more forcibly than the times before, making the tormentor step back slightly. By doing so, the faces of the two young women grew very close together, nearly brushing cheeks.

Both girls blushed profusely, realizing the proximity of their bodies, each wished the other didn't feel the heat on their cheeks. Nonetheless, Asami still withheld the morsel from the bumbling waterbender. Korra stepped back, making sure there was enough room between the two, and started scratching the back of her head.

She laughed skittishly, and stuttered out, "You know, now that I think about it, I'm actually full."

**((((0))))**

**Yes, that was some fluff for you to prepare you for the exaggerated feels in the next. Follow, favorite, and PLEASE REVIEW! Whether it is a flame, critic, and or just plain esteem, review. **


	3. Unrequited

**Unbound Affections **

**This one is more angst-y than the rest of them, and there is mild Mako-bashing. So beware. **

**If you have prompts for me, I will be glad to accept them if they intrigue me enough. **

**If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, or even mismatch words PLEASE tell me. I WILL fix them.**

**Enjoy. **

**((((0))))**

**Unrequited **

It was another sleepless night. Tossing and turning, huffing and moaning, uncovering and covering; that was the night Asami was having. For the umpteenth time in as many weeks, the heiress's nights are becoming shorter, constricted, and torturous, and every night it's like her heart is swelling and at any indeterminate moment it can burst. She doesn't know when it started, maybe it was always there but now it is intensifying since the recent turn of events. All she knows is that it is suffocating and she wants it to stop.

The heiress shuffles over to the other side of her bed, hoping the lower temperature would cool her throbbing body and mind. Yet to her, it only seemed to justify and magnify her loneness in her life, and as she lies in the empty bed save for her own being, within the enormous mansion of solitude, she can't help but feel pity for her own self. Pity for her own treacherous feelings, disdain for the delusions and illusions running rampant through her head, those are the feelings coursing through her veins.

There are no tears, not anymore, since they all dried up months ago, but there are whimpers. Various whimpers, some of pain, others of self-shame, almost every fathomable emotion was expressed. Yet the most prominent one, the one that stands out among the consensus, was the feeling of lost. Funny, possibly the most influential, successful, and wealthiest woman in all of Republic City, even the world couldn't have what she truly desired. It was true, Asami can have nearly everything the eye could see. If she wanted a boat, she will get a boat. If the young woman wanted the latest name brand dress she will have it. And, if possible, she wanted a man to sleep by her and fill the vacancy with warmth and comfort; she can obtain such a man. But she didn't want material items nor did she want a _man_. All she wished was to have the object of her affections lay next to her, clothed or not, and have her body pressed against her own. That is all Asami coveted in the world. And alas it is forbidden.

Sometimes, when she is at the lowest point in her dismal she would laugh at the irony, however it is harsh, almost lamentable chuckle that would usually send chills down a good-hearted soul's spine.

Asami remembered the first time she saw her love, all dressed up for Tarrlok's gala in her honor. She didn't come all extravagant, like nearly everyone predicted, she simply came in a traditional Water Tribe garbs similar to her usual clothing. Her hair was half down; most likely from Tenzin's pestering, but not much different from her casual wolf tails. Even with all the mild changes to her attire, to Asami she was the most beautiful girl there. Nevertheless, the heiress came to the gala with someone; particularly someone the Avatar had eyes for too, so the relationship started off boisterous at best.

Did Korra know that the only reason Asami had Mako around her was to be decent? She literally ran into him, a Fire Ferret of all people, and she had to compensate for it. Plus, the only reason she dated him, even if it was for months, was to recompense for loaning the money for the tournament, so Mako can have something extra _besides_ pro-bending.

As time progressed, Asami's feelings for the younger girl intensified. Her intrigue for Korra grew and grew for she wanted to know the girl better, get a feel for what goes on in the Master of Four Elements' mind. In attempts to do such a thing the heiress would occasionally evoke "lunch dates" or a "girl's day out", but each time the words would go on deaf ears, be followed by a refusal, or suddenly there is a change in topic. No, Asami wasn't angry at Korra, just . . . disappointed and demoralized. The heiress would leave shoulders slumped and eyes down casted, unbeknownst to the Avatar, and on multiple occasions she would indulge herself in Mako, physically, going as far as "second territory".

The heiress's bare lip quivered as she blinked back barren tears as she rolled back over, hugging closer to the silk comforter. How many nights has her psyche been rummaging about Korra? How many sleepless moons have passed for Asami to only see the aqua eyes of her love from afar?

In her mere estimation: Countless.

To be honest, Asami was blindsided by someone she never dreamed of. In the eyes of society, her attraction was perverse and wayward, vile and disgusting. Yet how can it be such things when it feels so right? So natural? The heiress often told herself, repeatedly, that if she withheld her feelings, kept in all of her emotions, they would surpass with time. So, she kept her distance, went through a break up (which only she cared about Korra's feeling in the end), and finally fought the man who fathered her and won. Still, as time played out, months eventually turned to years, the feelings never dwindled or depleted.

Her cup was already brimming; about to overflow at any moment, however as if the spirits savored her agony, they just had to flood the cup more.

Three years after the defeat of Amon and his equalists, the city was finally getting over the war that had once ruled their lives and as tribute to the brave Avatar, her team, and multiple other heroes a celebration was conducted. The celebration was throughout the city, people swarmed the streets eager to get the last remnants of the uprising out of their systems.

Asami remembered the party well with the streamers, the lights, and of course her Avatar—

No not _her_ Avatar . . . _his_ Avatar. Mako, lofty and certain, had his arm draped around the younger girl and paraded her around like a prized platypus-bear. Asami stood off to the side most of the time, mingling and chatting, and occasionally stealing a glance towards Korra. Knowing that she wasn't a socialite, Asami kept her eye on Korra in case she needs to intervene and "save" her. Thankfully, she needed no intercession, yet she knew Korra wasn't all too comfortable being flaunted. Though, the heiress thought that she should, despite her lack of formal wear. The Avatar was in her usual clothing for she just got back from a council with the Earth Kingdom ruler, while everyone else who actually had time to prepare was in the fanciest and most expensive apparel. Asami herself was among those, wearing a scarlet dress embezzled with orange gems.

Once Mako made his rounds with nearly everyone in the room, Korra politely excused herself from him and trotted over the heiress. They talked for quite some time after Korra complimented Asami for being "her gorgeous flame in the dark". Even though the older woman regarded it as Korra being decent, her heart still swelled and raced at the comment. At some moments, though it was sparse, the two women would suddenly halt their conversion and just gaze into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Asami marveled if Korra felt the spark too, yet soon shrugged it off as her imagination trying to get her in trouble. They chatted a good portion of the party away, until a certain firebender came prowling back to his girlfriend and whisked her away for something important, which earned him a glare from Asami when his back was turned. Korra sputtered out a quick apology before she was virtually dragged away.

Later that evening, when every attendant was settled and seated, speeches were made and applauses were given honoring various people. And that is when it went downhill. Mako abruptly stood clanging a fork to his glass until a steady silence replaced it. He made a tepid speech about bravery and honor, claiming that it was because of Korra that he had the strength to face Amon—he said in his strange romantic way. This earned a couple of "oh's" and "aw's" from numerous people and one person—particularly Asami—only seemed to scoff silently.

Just then the real kicker happened. Mako dropped to one knee and produced a ring. Gasps were voiced throughout the room at the sudden proposal and none of them were louder than Asami's, who watched with horror. Korra, wide-eyed and speechless, was quiet for a moment, perhaps in shock of what was happening. But then, a single word was sounded that would forever change the heiress's life forever. How interesting how an individual word could render a person in complete internal turmoil. Asami felt as if something broken within her chest as the word "yes" flouted through the room. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't even blink as the Avatar, her secret love, accepted the marriage proposal.

Mako, smiling in victory, leaped to his feet and pulled his _fiancé_ with him, placing the ring on her finger. The Avatar was smothered by Mako in a hug as tears rolled down her cheeks, saturating the firebender's suit. Yet as Asami was about to look away, she caught her love's aqua eyes and could have sworn there was something else there besides love and compassion. She could have sworn on her late mother's grave that she had seen a flicker of dread within those blue eyes. Nonetheless, she determined that it was, once again, her imagination.

Withal, that was the day, nearly four months ago, that the heiress concluded that the Avatar wasn't hers and never will be. She resolved that it is her best interest to support Korra's decision, even though it splinters her heart more. _As long as she's happy_, she would think, _as long as he makes her happy_.

Asami will be there for her friend, not her love, but for her friend when she marries, settles down, has children, and grows old. It will just not be with her as a beloved, only a friend. And if that is what she wants, Asami will certainly provide it.

To the heiress, the Avatar is the one thing that she can't have, the one thing that money cannot buy. And what is money without someone to share it with? Basically nothing, in Asami's opinion. So as she lays in this void mansion, empty of all things besides materials and sorrow, she closes her eyes once more picturing the one who stole her heart without realizing; the one who made her tears dry up weeks ago.

The one that got away.

. . . . .

It was another sleepless night. Usually Korra would lie in bed, relax and just think, but tonight she was restless and agitated with her own mind. They have been coming more frequent, more intruding since the days are counting down, 42 and descending, until the day of her wedding ceremony. Most young women, when faced with the rest of their lives with their soon-to-be husbands would relish in it, exuberant and overjoyed with love and compassion. However as she lies in the queen size bed, with the so call embodiment of her love snoring slightly next to her, she can't help but feel everything but such things.

She shifted her head more to the right looking at Mako's slumbering body, limbs everywhere except around her, the Avatar didn't smile nor worship him as he laid beside her, like she was told people in love will at times do. Then slowly, prying her eyes away, she resumed staring at the blanched ceiling, visually making images that would occupy her mind—not the firebender adjacent to her.

Motion out of the corner of her aqua eyes caused Korra to glance over to the opposite way, meeting deep obsidian eyes of her best and longest friend. Naga tilted her head to the side, concern showing through her ebony orbs. The polar bear-dog didn't know much outside what concerns her, yet the beast does know when her master was troubled—like right now. Maybe it was animal instinct or just the bond that the two partook for nearly a decade, but Naga knew that Korra was not right. The Avatar gave her best friend a sad smile before resuming staring at the ceiling.

Still, restlessness settled back into her body, and Korra silently and diligently sat up, swung her legs over the bed and rested her head into her hands. After some moments, she leered back at the slumbering pro-bender and sighed in antipathy and desperation. The couple has never had intercourse for Mako was being more traditional and sensible; he wants to copulate "their love" the night of their marriage. Korra can understand the firebender's traditional way of thinking in abstinence, she really does, however what she doesn't understand was the lack of interest in proving their admiration. Yes, she was all for the desistance way of thinking, she was also brought up in an orthodox family too, yet when she reads or hears of couples completely ravished in each other the desire was always there. And with Mako . . . she felt no wish to have coitius with him. If she was so madly in love with him wouldn't it be irresistible?

Sighing once more, she gently got up not wanting to make a sound, even though Mako was a deep sleeper and made her way to the balcony in a few swift steps. Her fiancé insisted after two years of dating they should give living together a try. The Avatar was reluctant, but eventually conceded knowing that he would be persistent until he got his way. So now, they live in a small apartment near the edge of the city, which in Korra's opinion wasn't really intelligent since (one) she has a polar bear-dog who needs constant walking and (two) she needs to keep peace in the city and an apartment on the other side of the city wasn't really thought through. However, Mako with constant imploring and nudging got his way—like in nearly every decision they needed to make. Exiting the miniscule flat, the cold air caressed Korra's tanned face in an assuasive way. She breathed in taking in the chilled atmosphere and leaned against the stone frame that divided her from a sudden fall. The city was still bustling even at two in the morning, a definite contrast to the rural community in the South Pole. Yet even with the calming nature of the lights and air, it still felt like there was a weight on her—a weight that accumulated mainly on her finger.

Lifting her left hand to where it rested on the ledge, and with her other fingers, started to play and fumble with the accessory. She laughed harshly, almost malevolently, at the ridiculous offering. A ring. Mako got her a _ring_. What kind of guy buys a _Water Tribe_ girl a ring? In her mind, Korra thought it was ignorance on Mako's part for rings in her culture were considered cheap and meek compared to the conventional betrothal necklace. Sometimes, on her good days, she would shrug it off and state that it was his culture's tradition and he was obeying it; However, most of time it irritates her to no end. Was he trying to be ethnically insensitive? Or was he just stupid? She didn't know, but as she gazes—near glaring—at the jewelry she couldn't see any fête or dedication behind it.

In the Water Tribe culture (which she proudly displays and hails from), the necklace has significance and commitment like the person constructing it. The tradition dates back to before there was written records of it. When a betrothal necklace is presented, it is presented with the assumption that many hours of labor and hard work was bestowed on it, not thirty minutes in a store glancing through diverse ones. At least Mako could have customized it, but alas there were no engravings or depictions, just plain old smooth silver.

Korra recollects hearing her father tell the story of producing and molding the betrothal necklace her mother bore. He said he spent nearly a month forming it from raw materials until it was hone and pristine. Then he would show the burn scars on his forearms from the hammer striking the pendent over and over until it was a perfect circle, and back then it fascinated young Korra. From then on she dreamed of her soul mate presenting her with their own labored work. Yet when it actually happened, being proposed to . . . it was a _ring_. And the thing that really spites the Water Tribe young woman was that Mako was proud of the ring for when he exhibited it he had that self-righteous glint in his eyes like he had accomplished something for the history books.

The Avatar sighed again with the sudden, vivid flashback of that night. She just got back from the Earth Kingdom, helping escort the young ruler from one end of the country to the other, knowing that assassins were ready and posed to kill him. Getting back the same evening of the gala in honor for various heroes in the equalist uprising, she had no time to change into formal attire and Tenzin was ready to berate her for being late, so she went—just not as formal as everyone else. This clearly surprised some people, including her then boyfriend, who all guessed she would be dressed up since she was the Avatar and the guest of honor.

She was already exhausted, so when Mako—in appropriate clothing—showcased her to nearly everyone in the room, she was ready to snap. Thus, when she caught sight of a very familiar face, she was ready to bolt to her, but with restraint she politely excused herself and made her way over. Her heart raced as she fully viewed the beautiful woman before her, clad in a bright scarlet gown with embezzled orange jewels cascading down her right side, Korra could have sworn her heart stopped when gazed into intense jade irises as she stood before Asami. And when she complimented the heiress she was nearly breathless, "Look at my gorgeous flame in the dark."

As if her mind was already muddled and confused with all the faces, the one true face she wished to see seemed to blush an adorable shade of rose. They talked for some time about insensible things like recent adventures and interactions. At times, they would hitch talking just for an instant and gaze into each other's eyes. Korra didn't know why but she always felt that there was connection between the heiress and her, like there was something more than what was on the surface.

Unfortunately, she couldn't venture further because Mako, clearly displeased, came over and asked (more like ordered) her to come with for something important was about to happen. Korra sputtered an apology to Asami, and followed the firebender to their table as speeches were being performed. As the addresses progressed, the Avatar found herself stealing glances at her only girl friend hoping to meet her gaze once more, but regrettably jade never met aqua. Korra was so entranced, in fact, that when Mako stood suddenly, she didn't notice until he was on his knee asking for her hand. The young woman paused, _thinking_ over her answer. Yes, a woman, supposedly in love with the man before her had to think about it. She glanced around quickly looking at all the astonished, anticipating faces, all expecting her to agree. She agreed, not because she was in love with Mako or out of shock, she conceded because it was expected of her. The Avatar was expected to marry her longtime boyfriend. So, in an attempt to satisfy all the people at the party, she said, "yes". She began weep then, into Mako's shoulder, and while everyone thought it was tears of happiness, they were tears of dread and despair. This is what the people wanted, and that is what they got. The Avatar makes sacrifices, that is what her tutorial past lives have taught her. When she relinquished from Mako's hug, she flicked her eyes to the shocked face of Asami, who hastily turned away glowering at the table beside her.

Korra blinked back tears, as the cold wind whipped at her face. Looking back down, she hesitantly took off the ring and placed it on the ledge, between her two hands. Putting all of her weight on her two arms, she leaned onto the ledge, glaring at that infernal piece of jewelry.

Still, as much as she wasn't in love with Mako she still cared deeply for him and couldn't hurt him. She knew Mako was in love with her as he continuously shown and said. So why wasn't she? He was caring, handsome, tall, yes sometimes irritating, but he was a good guy all the way. Was that good enough to marry the firebender? To everyone else in society, it surely was. So . . . why?

Then, abruptly a face entered her mind, and Korra nearly stumbled back at who it was. A wave of melancholy and hopelessness washed over her being at the verboten and inconceivable love. Sighing incuriously, the Avatar stepped back in front of the ring and stared dubiously at it, contemplating her predicament. On one hand there was the epitome of husbands who everyone wanted her to marry and the other a forlorn, depraved attraction who could possibly not requite. Korra stared for some more moments before she closed her eyes and sighed once more, yet this time it was of resignation. She picked up the ring and slide it regrettably back onto her tanned finger and with one last abject look, she turned and went back inside.

. . . . .

A drowsy Mako woke the next morning to find the small apartment peculiarity quiet and empty. He cocked a black eyebrow, and went to the kitchen in hopes to find something to eat. Yet halfway through his venture, he noticed something _extra_ in his apartment. Walking to the dresser, a disconsolate expression crossed his visage. In front of him lies a small white note with simple calligraphy stating "sorry" and a ring.

**((((0))))**

**I know it is not the ending you wanted, but it is better than what I wanted to do (aka: leaving out the last paragraph). So, I'll let you see to it to form your own "happy ending".**

**IMPORTANT!: Also, if people and readers do what it, I will write a sequel. Just review if you do and I'll get to it.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this addition.**


	4. Viral (AU)

**Unbound Affections **

**This one is AU****, so it is a little different from the previous one-shots.**

**If you have prompts for me, I will be glad to accept them if they intrigue me enough. But I will most likely do every prompt that comes my way at some point. **

**If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, or even mismatch words PLEASE tell me. I WILL fix them.**

**Enjoy. **

**((((0))))**

**Viral (AU)**

The Fire Ferrets are an internet sensation with their kooky videos about various subjects from dating to world issues. They hold the record for most views within the first day of posting (still unbroken), the most popular web group, and the most subscribed web group on the internet. The first Ferrets consist of Mako, the stoic-looking brother who is the most rational of the group, Bolin, the younger brother of Mako who is a stark contrast to his sibling with his wild and far fetching antics, and Korra, the female and the real heart and soul of the gang with bright ideas and dauntlessness.

Together they made the hilarious, heartfelt Fire Ferrets.

The original gang however has expanded to four, lately inaugurating Asami Sato to the crew. She originally started out as a guest star on one of the videos the group made, and since then she grew with popularity, adding more spice to the sizzling channel. The viewers were awestruck by the level of cohesion the heiress added, even though no one thought the show needed more. In fact, by Bolin's calculations the channel has prospered even more by the teen's arrival, growing twenty percent in views because of it.

And so, the sensation magnified and flourished, uploading a new video on Wednesday each week for the past three years. The videos covered various topics from dating advice, to what girls and guys think of each other, sports, to even political standing points on assorted topics. Although the videos were diverse in nature and occasionally ended up on morning news, the group made a pact not to upload anything personal on the channel for once it is on the internet it will always be there.

The oath held firmly since the beginning, none of the gang willing to break it. Until now.

. . . . .

A certain heiress lounged around her home that evening, not particularly doing anything. Some moments she was tinkering with her car and other times she was reading an intriguing, amorous novel while thinking of a certain younger teen and webmate. In simplest words, it was a lazy day around the mansion.

_Ding! Ding!_

Asami's phone chimed. Crossing the bedroom, she picked up the phone, typed in her password, and opened the text. It was from Korra.

_Please watch thoroughly. It is important._

A URL to a video was below that, making an ebony eyebrow arch. Casually, Asami trekked over to her laptop and opened the tab for the internet, complying with Korra's directions. A grin split across her face, wondering what video Korra has sent her to look at now. The heiress and the younger girl have been friends for about three years and Korra constantly sends links like this if she finds them interesting enough to occupy her time with. And usually she is right. Another cat-like grin spreads across Asami's lips as she types in the URL.

Wondering what it was that was so important, she waited for the address to load. The anticipation was nearly killing her for the younger girl generally sends a description with the link; yet not this one.

The screen popped up along with the familiar home-screen of the Fire Ferret's website. Once again cocking a dark eyebrow, Asami clicked on the bar that said New Video Uploaded with time stamp on it with that day's date. Apparently Korra uploaded a free-lance video on the site. Sometimes the gang would splinter and make a video separate from the planned videos—it helped keep the viewer's interested with them and helps mediate between one uploading to another. Asami did one once with Korra about what irks them about boys and what they are interested in when it comes to love. However they drastically digressed from the subject and just ended up talking about and mock Tenzin, Korra's godfather, instead. Still it was a hilarious video, according to the viewers.

Seemingly, Korra was freelancing once more.

The heiress's eyes scrolled down the page to the title, and instantly bit back a laugh. The Do's and Don'ts of Coming Out was in big bold letters just below the screen. _Oh Spirits. . ._

Korra has uploaded an informative video to their gay audience. This will be engaging, since as far as Asami knows Korra is as straight as a pencil. Much to the heiress's displeasure.

Even though Asami started off dating boys, she has always felt something holding her back from getting serious with one, like an invisible barrier holding her back from fully divulging her feelings into one. It wasn't until high school she started realizing her attracting wasn't for the ones of the opposite sex, yet for the same. At first it terrified her. She was in the limelight all of her life and being gay was not what she wanted to be burdened with. She was an heiress of one of the most powerful companies in the world and certainly her father definitely and vehemently wouldn't approve—he was a flippant homophobe. Over time however, she came to terms with it slowly and gradually. Yet that doesn't mean she was out to anyone. Though she trusted her friends with all her heart, she still wasn't comfortable disclosing that part of her life to anyone.

Therefore now at 19, with multiple 'beards' (people she dated to seem like she was straight) and a handful of flings, Asami Sato, was still deeply—so abstruse in fact it seems like an abyss—in the closet.

The heiress clicked play and sat back into her computer chair, hoping for some possible and safe way to state that she was a lesbian. And maybe laugh along with Korra's antics.

_The Fire Ferret logo played on the screen, a flash of reds and oranges with scenes from some of the past videos: Mako trying hard not to laugh, Bolin doing something stupid and wacky with Pabu _(the official mascot of the gang)_, Asami doing a zany happy dance, and finally Korra fist bumping the air. Ultimately it ended with Pabu crashing into the screen, knocking it over _(Pabu saw himself in the lenses' reflection—it is still a running joke in the crew).

_Korra then appeared on the screen, clad in her usual light, blue tank top and dark, olive cargo pants. Her bright, white smile was characterized by a goofy grin. Soon after she popped up, she spoke, "Greetings fellow internet trekkers, as you may know I am Korra. And I present: the Do's and Don'ts of Coming Out!"_

_As she stated the title, rainbow words adorned the screen below Korra. After a few seconds they vanished and Korra continued talking:_

"_Here I will state the wrong and right ways of leaving the closet and some advice you need to be aware of when doing so. . ." After a pause and some extravagant hand gestures, she added, "So let's begin!" _

_It cut quickly to the first do with Korra talking in front of the camera._

"_Do start with close friends and family members. Usually they are the ones to accept you first and foremost when you tell them."_

_Film cut: "Don't do it in a confided space or place—or in a moving vehicle for that matter."_

_Cut: "Do come out by using food to your advantage. Especially baked goods—they make a great grief/celebration food. So it is good for every reaction." _

_The film cuts to a cake with rainbow sprinkles and with the icing saying 'Guess who's gay!', then it goes to pretzels broken up and arranged in a sentence stating 'Guess who's not having grandchildren!' _(Asami laughed at the last one).

_Cut: "Don't expect everyone to accept it immediately after you tell them. Sometimes people need time to process it."_

_Cut: "Don't do it while you're drunk."_

_The screen goes to Korra drinking from a shot glass as she imitates a drunk, slurred speech and all, "I like girls when I'm drunk," hiccup, then there's a pause, "And when I'm sober." Another hiccup, another drink from the shot._

_Cut: "Do expect some questions—warning: some of them will be awkward."_

_Korra starts sounding like a prissy girly-girl, high pitch voice and all, "So does it hurt? So have you . . . you know? Oh my Spirits! It is contagious?!"_

_Cut: "Don't do it by introducing partners. This will give the 'rents a scapegoat to go by."_

_Cut: "Do not come out when they find your secret porn collection or those texts you sent to your 'friend'. . . Trust me."_

_Cut: "Come out by leaving clues around the house. Like rainbow-colored clothes . . . everywhere . . ."_

_Cut: "Don't do it by leaving the door open when you're making out with your lover." Korra paused for a moment looking to the side, then looked back at the screen, "Sorry we do not have video of that." _(A smile of amusement spread across Asami's features.)

_Cut: "Do come out by Scrabble."_

_The scene cut to a game with Bolin and Korra with Scrabble in between them. It was Korra's move, so she moved some pieces. The film cuts to the board game with it spelling out: I LIKE VAGINA. Next it goes to Bolin's face—which was priceless._

_Cut: "Don't come out around knives, utensils, or anything that could be used as a weapon."_

_Cut: "Make a song or a poem."_

_The video goes to Korra holding a piece of paper, stating, "Mom, Dad, I have something to say: I'm coming out as being gay. Don't worry, don't fright, because everything will be alright. Girls are sweet, girls are nice, and girls make me look twice. I don't like boys, because, well, girls have better sex toys!" _(Asami burst out laughing, making a mental note of saying that when she comes out.)

_Cut: "Whatever you do don't come out when the recipient is eating."_

_The film continues with Korra and Bolin on the couch. Bolin was munching on something and Korra was looking anxious. Finally, she shouts, "I'm gay!" Bolin starts choking on the food and him falling on the floor, spazzing and coughing._

_Cut: "Come out by going in and out of the closet—repeat as needed."_

_Cut: "Don't do it on April Fool's day, then everyone thinks you're joking."_

_Cut: "Be blatantly obvious!"_

_The video goes to Korra on the floor, adjacent to a TV with DVDs in her hands. "Let's see we have: Glee season 1 through 3, The L word, and Rent. Which one do you want?"_

_Cut: "Don't come out in front of a group larger than three—mob mentality people, mob mentality."_

_Cut: "Expect people to already know."_

_Cut: "Do not expect that when you come out that your crush will suddenly like you as well." _(The heiress looks down, knowing that it is impossible with her standing.)

_Cut: "Do realize that what you are doing is brave and valiant. And remember that you are not alone out there—there are more people who are gay that you think and there are more allies too. Even the ones that you never suspected." _

_Cut: "Never come out when you are being pressured to do so. Do it on your own terms and out of your own freewill."_

_Cut: "When you come out, make sure you practice what you say either in the mirror, in your head, or with your pets._

_The video goes to Korra and Naga, her white Siberian Husky, on the couch, again with her being anxious looking and fidgeting. "Naga . . . I'm a lesbian." The dog looks at her, then leaps off the couch in a rush with Korra screaming, "Baby come back!" _

_Cut: "Don't do it after bad things have happened lately. People will see this as grief or attention hogging. Make sure it is a good moment before saying anything." _

_Cut: "Come out by singing gay songs in the shower."_

_It goes to a view of a shower curtain with the sound of water pouring and apparently Korra with in it. Then a boisterous voice bounds in, "I Kissed a girl! And I liked it!"_

_Cut: "Don't do it when you know there are homophobes around, because they will blow up and shun you. Evaluate the area and make sure it is safe, so when you do officially come out it will go on without any hitches . . ."_

The screen fades out to a black page, seemingly over. Asami, thinking that the video has run its course, was about to exit out of the page when she caught notice of the time bar for the video. The bar was still rolling, indicating there was film worth several minutes still existing. The heiress waited patiently for the video to officially terminate. Then video started rolling again.

_Korra now sat on the couch in front of the resting camera. Her face, if possible, was of peace, somberness, and anxiety. She smiled ruefully at the camera for a moment before speaking, calmly and levelly than ever before, "Finally, do come out of the closet by making a video of the do's and don'ts of such matters and send the URL address to all of your friends and family in one fell swoop, which includes posting it on your website to also let your viewers know." She hesitated before speaking again, gulping, "I would like to give thanks Bolin who helped me collaborate this video and with the idea. And thank you to all who watched this until the end and for those who will support me."_

_Then Korra gave one last sheepish smile before the film faded into black. _

**((((0))))**

**I know, I know, it isn't the best I have done but I needed to get it out of my system. Therefore if you have any concerns about the chapter or just want to review—go right ahead! Review! **

**Thank you for reading. **

**P.s.: ****Do you want a sequel? Or Korra's side of the story? Hmm . . .**** so what should you do if you want either of them? Hmmmm . . .**


	5. Viral 2 (AU)

**Unbound Affections **

**Note: ****This is AU and a SEQUAL****.**

**If you have prompts for me, I will be glad to accept them if they intrigue me enough. But I will most likely do every prompt that comes my way at some point. **

**If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, or even mismatch words PLEASE tell me. I WILL fix them.**

**Enjoy. **

**((((0))))**

**Viral 2 (AU)**

A heavy sigh escaped Korra's mouth in resignation as she pressed the upload button. Her stomach curled and clenched as it finished uploading a few seconds later. This was it. The truth is out there now. Oh spirits! It is on the internet! Trying to avoid hyperventilating, the teen pivoted her computer chair around so it faced the other way, hoping that a blind eye to the screen would help her nerves. Yet despite not seeing the screen, Korra's stomach still buzzed with the skittery, queasy butterflies she has known too often. Another ragged breath was released as she buried her face into her hands.

Though Korra was monumentally nervous and anxious about her friends' and family's reactions to sudden coming out, there was still the underline feeling of normalcy and solace she hasn't felt in years. It was like a ginormous weight has been lifted from her shoulders and she could virtually do anything she desired to do without refrainment from 'The Subject'.

'The Subject' was the topic that made Korra feel ostracized and, for a lack of a better word, weird. Whenever the matter of homosexuality came up within the group or on a forum, the teen always felt her joints suddenly become restless, and, oh, her hands are now slick with perspiration. Korra was always uncomfortable with the subject of people's sexuality, because simply it exposed her to confront her own. It ripped open the part of her mind and heart that she never wanted to question or face for the conclusion was petrifying to her.

Suddenly, Korra's phone was bombarded by texts. It rattled along the desk top for a good minute before it ceased. Once the teen determined that the first round of texts was finished, she opened all the texts.

From Tenzin and Pema with their usual hippie-esque tone: "_Love has no bounds. We still think of you as the same Korra._"

From Jinora with her all-knowing attitude: "_Truly inspirational. Thank you for sparing this with us. :)_"

From Ikki . . . with her jubilance: "_O my Spirits! Rlly?! R U a lesbian? When did this happen? How did U know_ . . ." Korra stopped reading once she noticed there were two more pages afterwards.

From Mako: "_No matter what I'll support you._"

And her parents: "_Not matter what, if you're purple or bald we still love you—but we still need to talk_."

Once the teen reads through all of the texts, did she realize that there was no message from a certain heiress. The feeling of melancholy engulfed the air as Korra placed the phone back down on the desk. Stifling a whimper, she went back to the computer, glancing at the views and comments.

A small sad smile crossed Korra's visage as she read the comments of her viewers. All were very touching and so far no trolls were downgrading the site.

"Checking the fan-base?" A familiar voice came from behind Korra as she swiveled the mouse to the exit tab. The teen girl gave a brief nod before facing Bolin, her persuader and secret bearer of the past three years. The best friend, before today, was the only other person besides Korra that knew of her sexuality and resentment to coming out. Therefore, after years of nudging and back-handed or implicit suggestions ("So . . . what club are you going to? Anything _special_?" or "That Asami, huh?"), he finally got pasted that stubborn, thick skin of hers.

Falling down of the couch, Bolin stated, "Did your folks reply yet?"

"Yep. They're cool with it." She turned back to computer screen and clicked it closed. "So did your brother, Tenzin and Pema, Ikki, and Jinora."

The staleness in her voice alerted Bolin to a particular vulnerable subject and thus a particular person, so he pried, "No one else?"

There was a slight hesitation, only one a true friend would notice from another friend, yet eventually Korra nodded, curtly. Bolin took the subtle hint and went back to staring at the ceiling. After a few torturous seconds of silence (the boy did not do well with awkward voids), he went to Korra's side pulling in another rolling computer chair. Once he was at least in the horizon of the teen's face, Bolin gave her a level look and a flukey smile.

"Any humorous comments posted?" Happy with the subject change, Korra gave a mirror smile to her friend.

"Yeah, a few," she replied, the earlier somberness vanishing rabidly.

"That's great!" Bolin was glad to have his friend back, not the gloomy ousted girl sitting beside him. "Maybe we can do a follow-up with some comments—"

The meretricious sound of the doorbell interrupted the teen's proposal. Korra gave him a confused look which he responded with a shrug. He wasn't expecting anyone over and Mako wasn't going to be back until the next day for he was college surfing, so the sound of a visitor was completely impromptu. Bolin lazily got up, hopped down from the loft area, and answered the door. There was some murmuring that Korra didn't quite catch before a quiet click of the door shutting indicated that Bolin has closed the door.

"Um . . . Korra?" The uneasiness of her friend's voice made her mind rummage all sorts of scenarios. Hate mail? Threats? The first start of the homophobic uprising? "There's someone here for you."

The pitter-patter of feet on wood echoed through the brother's place as the teen girl climbed down from the loft area of the apartment. The impeccable silence was nearly palpable and Korra hopped down three rungs in near anxiety for the mysterious visitant.

Walking she said, "Well who is . . . it . . ." her words derailed as she entered the vicinity of the entrance way. Suddenly Korra felt that facing angry bigots or homophobic religious freaks would definitely be a walk in the park compared to the person standing at the threshold. The cliché and banal throat dehydration abruptly hit the teen and, oh, why did her hands suddenly feel like fountains? Oh dear Spirits . . . kill her _now_.

"Hi, Asami. What are . . . what are you doing here?"

Lo and behold, with those impossibly long legs and raven locks was none other than the heiress. Korra, trying to be nonchalant and failed miserably, gave Bolin a quick glance filled with disbelief and fear, who also received the same look from her best friend. And being such a _dear friend_ that he always is, Bolin suddenly heralded:

"Oh, darn . . . I totally forgot . . . something at the place . . . with the people . . . seeyaKorradon'tstaylongAsami!" Thus, with as much cowardice left like a bat of Hell. The slamming of the door was the only thing heard besides thumping of Korra's heart and the blood rushing to her ears.

Standing awkwardly, both girls shifted from one foot to another as the air occupied by a very loud silence. Asami was preoccupied with some specs of dirt on the floor and the other teen was seemingly mesmerized by the crack in the brother's wall. The atmosphere was like a string being pulled to taut and sooner or later something was going to happen and _snap_!

Yet soon Asami grew tired of the lack of courage on her part, and decided to cut the ill at ease string.

Before Korra could react, the heiress smothered her in an embrace. The lithe arms wrapped around her upper arms only to give freedom to Korra's lower arms, which moved up to Asami's back and squeezed lightly. The hug was the only thing to be conveyed at the moment—certainty, felicity, support, confidence—for the only thing the two teens were thinking about was the warmth of it and the solace that came soon after. Neither knew how long they were like that—hours, minutes, seconds, it didn't matter. Some moments later, Asami broke the content confinement by speaking.

"What you did was so brave. I only wish I could be like that."

Korra, oblivious to the back-handed and connote comment, replied only with a simple "thank you". Both released the other, already missing the contentment, and stepped back.

"So . . ." Korra started, "yeah, Bolin came up with the idea one day a couple of weeks ago and it kind of progressed from there."

"Well, it was great. I laugh in quite a few places." The older girl said, remembering some specific scenes from the video.

Korra chuckled under her breath, "Bolin and I had to have some comic relief on such a serious topic. Heck you should see the draft we made on the dos and don'ts—that thing was friggin' five pages long."

"I bet," Asami started to trek to the computer/loft area, climbing the ladder and soon sat in Bolin's former seat, while Korra sat in the other, then she asked, "How many views?"

Korra quickly pulled up the homepage and read it: "Um . . . about one thousand five hundred—no wait one thousand eight hundred now in the first thirty minutes. New record."

"Audiences _love_ scandals. And confessions," the heiress iterated, scooting the chair closer to look at the comments. Scanning over the inputs, Asami laughed at some, "Seems like the viewers really love it. Look at this one: 'Well, there goes my chance with Korra. Anyways, we still love you gay, straight, green or whatnot.'"

The other girl smiled, "Or this one, 'In that case . . . I know of a pretty good tea place. Care to come?'"

Asami made a faux frown, "Why is everyone hitting or crushing on you?"

"Jealous?" Korra inquired, wiggling her eyebrows seductively—if it wasn't for that goofy grin on her face. Asami lazily scoffed, trying to avoid blushing from the sexy brow movement. Korra laughed, turning back the screen. "I'm sure people are crushing on you, anyways."

Insensible to the truth of the last statement, Asami read more comments as Korra scrolled down. About half way through them, a pop up on the site alerted them to another video uploaded in big bold letters. Looking curiously at each other, the girls shrugged, then Korra clicked on the link. Yet the curiosity of the teens didn't peak until they saw the title of the new video:

_Korra Don't Kill Bolin for This_

The said teenager's eyes went wide in disbelief as Asami practically shoved her out of the way to click play. Once realizing what the heiress did, Korra glared at her, which was rewarded with an impish grin from the other. Next they whirled around to the screen as the video started.

_It begins with the Fire Ferret's opener—Mako laughing, Bolin playing with Pabu, Asami dancing, and Korra fist pumping, then Pabu crashed into the camera. Once that was over with, it started listing an intro:_

'_Warning: If Bolin does not appear in the next upload, please call Chief Beifong for a certain Korra may have most likely murdered the poor, handsome teen after she sees this.' _("Korra, what is he talking about?" ". . . I honestly don't know. But if he has reason to believe that I will kill him for this, then it must be bad." After hearing this, Asami stared more intently at the video.)

_The clip cuts to Bolin, with a goofy grin and mischief within his emerald eyes, he sits on a couch with Pabu on his shoulder, with the said ferret staring murderously at the camera lenses. He begins, "As you may recently know, our fair Korra has finally came out about her sexuality. As it may be a shocker to some, she is in fact a lesbian. I was the only one, before the previous video went out, to know about her orientation—because you know, I can be very persuasive." After as suggestive eyebrow wiggles, he started up again, if not more puckish looking._

"_Yet I was even more persuasive getting to know her second biggest secret! Yep that's right folks Korra, our lovely Korra, has yet another secret. What is it you say? Well this video will fully divulge it in a couple of minutes, however right now I would disclaim something to the audience." Clasping his hands together, Bolin attempted to look serious, failing haplessly._

(While Korra watched, her eyes filled with horror as it hit her to what he was talking about. She quickly reached for the mouse, only for it to be snatched away by Asami. "Asami—" "Oh, no you don't." "But you won't like what—" The heiress ignored the teen and went back to viewing the video. Korra, on the other hand, sprung up and paced behind the older girl. This is bad . . . this is very bad.)

_Bolin's robustious voice bounded back in, "People may not believe me but I would say I am a very observant person. Thus, when I think something will work, I am usually right. _

"_So now I will present Korra's second biggest secret—oh! Quickly note: This was perfect opportunity to test out my little spy camera," He held up a pendent looking object in a form of a square, supposedly the spy camera, "and I seriously believe she will thank me later once this is all over." After that he gave a shit-eating grin and the clip cuts._

_The clip resumes with a shaky video, most likely from the spy pendent camera, with the full view of the brother's apartment. Korra quickly comes into view, sitting on the couch and scribbling something into a note-book._

"_So Korra, what are you doing?" Bolin's commented behind the camera. Korra gave him a questioning look before answering._

"_Plotting my coming out video . . . you?"_

"_Oh you know," He sits down next to the girl, getting a full side view of her. "Being the same handsome, tough, man I am—why are you laughing?"_

_Just as Bolin said, Korra was stifling a giggling by putting the pencil in between her teeth. "Oh, nothing." She gave a lazy wave, dismissing the topic._

"_Oh . . .kay? Well, any ways. What exactly are you doing?"_

"_Trying to cut some dos and don'ts from the video. You know, weed out the lame ones from the amazing."_

_The camera shook more, indicating Bolin was nodding along with what Korra stated. "Are you scared?"_

_The teen girl scoffed, "No," she paused, looking more pensive than confident. "Just . . . anxious. You know?"_

"_Well, if it's any consolation to you, I think it's going to be monumental. It's brave and you need to get it out."_

_Korra sat back, forsaking the work she was doing, and tucked one leg underneath the other. She put her knuckles under her chin and leaned against the arm of the couch. She then says, "I know . . . I know. People say that all the time."_

"_So what's got you down?" Bolin asked, voice filled with concern. Korra gave a glance to the side then continued staring at nothing on particular._

_She then reluctantly continued, "Concerned for what the viewers will say." _

_However even that excuse was feeble to Bolin's ears, so he pried, "The viewers . . . or . . . one in particular?"_

_Korra's head perked up at Bolin's assumption, she then proceeded to glare at her best friend. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't gentle either. Clearly Bolin struck a nerve._

"_I didn't mean anything . . . and I didn't mean just anyone also." Bolin's voice also rarely hardened, but only marginally compared to Korra's. Serious Bolin has come out to play._

"_Don't go there, you how I feel about—"_

"_Her? Dude! You have been fawning over her for months now!" Bolin said, nearly yelling at his friend._

"_I have so not been 'fawning' over her!" Korra dropped her arm down to her side from its chin position, making her look more determined to get her point across._

_Bolin made as 'psst' sound, "I see you when you look at her! You and those stupid moon eyes!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do to! And you know it."_

_There was pause, then Korra twirled her body around, leaning toward the coffee table, taking up the pencil once again. As she started scribbling again, defeat laced her low whisper, "Drop it Bolin." _

_Bolin's own voice was in a whisper, louder than Korra's though, yet still harsh and determined, "I'll drop it when you finally realize that you like Asami."_

_The teen girl sighed, closing her eyes in frustration and then reopening them, with a new shine to them, the one of recognition and resignation. Her voice dropped down another octave, barely registering on the camera's microphone. It was calm and level, without hitch when Korra finally admitted it, "I don't _like_ Asami . . . I'm in love with her." _

_There was another pause, most likely from shock on Bolin's part and Korra's reluctance to iterate more on the subject. Finally, the male teen stuttered out, "What? Did you say—"_

"_It doesn't matter. She's straight, I'm not. There's no point in expecting the best," Korra cut in, the sound of sorrow filling the air._

_Bolin snorted and stood abruptly, looking down on the dejected teen, telling, "You have no idea how wrong you are." Then, the camera lenses twirled around, indicating that Bolin left the mourning girl._

The clip cuts to black, ending the second confession of the night.

For the umpteenth time that night a hush filled the air, as if saying a collective, and mute 'oh shit'. Asami stared at the blank screen, trying to make her mind mend around the information given to her. Korra watched the motionless girl a few yards away, near the drop off of the loft area—a vital escape route of necessary. Gulping, the younger girl stepped back more, watching in horror as Asami still sat, shell-shocked.

Gradually, the heiress's brain began to function once more as the knowledge sunk in. Korra . . . likes . . . no . . . loves her? Korra loves her . . .? Korra is in love with her? Korra's in love with her!

Korra's wavering voice split through Asami's little epiphany, "I never wanted this to happen. Please don't get mad. Please. We can still be friends, right? Forget about this whole little escapade? Yeah, we can do that. Friends, just platonic, natural friends . . ." Korra's rambling ended with a nervous laugh. Scratching the back of her neck, the teen awaited for the respond she so dreaded at the moment. Disgust. Anger. Rage. Disbelief. And finally a censure rejection.

The heiress didn't know how long she sat there, static, but eventually she rose from her position and started to trek over a frighten Korra. She saw the fear in her deep aqua eyes—the eyes that Asami has gotten enraptured in countless times. Once she was in front of her secret attraction, Asami glowered down at the shorter teen, face seemingly emotionless, yet with vivid jade eyes that held _everything_.

"Asami I'm sorry you had to endure that. Can we just forget and be fri—"

'Friends' was the word far from Asami's mind as she bent down and clasped her lips to Korra's. Electric fire burned between the two girls as Korra requited the kiss, deepening it by wrapping her arms around Asami's waist. Long, lean arms found their way around Korra's neck as they moved as one, lips burning and hearts soaring like no other. They licked, sucked, nibbled, and wholly engulfed themselves into one another's lips. Everything was set in place, every side long glance, wishful dream, comforting gesture, and under-toned comment all came to this cusp of passion.

The two girls broke for air was needed. Asami leaned her forehead against Korra's, who smiled like a fool. The older girl tracked a semiconscious line between Korra's gorgeous blues and her red, buffy lips. Licking hers, Asami bit back a whimper of delight as she could still taste her on her tongue and lips. And Korra resisted an urge to recapture the delectable mouth, yet withheld because Asami started breathlessly speaking.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do that."

Her voice was raspy and hoarse, which Korra could clearly understand because she too was that way when she added, "Well, then why didn't you do something. Hm?"

Asami sighed huskily, tightening her grip on her newfound lover, spreading more contentment throughout their bodies. "I told you earlier . . . I wish I was as brave as you. I was scared and confused. Every time I would even contemplate coming out, something would hold me back and strike me back further into the closet."

The heiress's lips were captured again, making another blissful kiss. Once the two broke, Korra comforted, "I could say something similar."

Asami giggled, leaning more into the other girl as she said, "What do you want to do now? Tell Bolin, since he is technically the one who brought us together, or wait?"

The shorter teen hummed for a moment, thinking over her options. Finally she concluded, "We can wait. Only when you're ready we'll say something."

"Now that I have you by my side . . . I think I'm ready," Asami whispered, kissing Korra again.

. . . . .

"_Now that I have you by my side . . . I think I'm ready."_

"Now that's good," Bolin stated, tapping away on his iPad, now finished with his mission. "And Mako said that spy cam was a waste of money. Ha!"

He tapped some final few words and attachments, before hitting the upload button.

"They'll thank me later." With that he shut down the device, and walked back to his apartment.

**((((0)))) **

**Mawahahahaha! I finally finished a sequel! I am so proud of myself.**

**So now that that's over with—how was it? Good? Bad? What you suspected, or totally off the rocker? With any comments . . . PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Moving Pictures

**Unbound Affections **

**If you have prompts for me, I will be glad to accept them if they intrigue me enough. But I will most likely do every prompt that comes my way. **

**If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, or even mismatch words PLEASE tell me. I WILL fix them.**

**Enjoy. **

**((((0))))**

**Moving Pictures**

"Come on, I see seats over there," Mako stated, rounding to the last available seats in the cinema. In tow, were Bolin, Korra, and Asami who were there for some long needed relaxation. Earlier that day, Bolin suggested they do something to unwind from the constant laboring the Krew has done since the gangs were rallying up again. So as a prompt he proposed they go to the new movie out at the theater. The rest of the team accepted greedily.

Mako sat first, and (in order) Bolin, Korra, and Asami proceeded sitting on the raised stadium chairs. The room was fairly packed with various people—mostly women and girls—waiting patiently for the show to begin. Mako took notice of the occupants and turned to his brother.

"Is this a chick flick?" He raised an ebony eyebrow and motioned to the audience. The younger brother gave him a weird look then glanced around, finally viewing the large portions of females in the room.

He grabbed a hand full of rock candy and crammed it in his mouth before speaking, "I don't know. All I know is that it is, and I quote, 'An amorous and happy movie filled with all your favorite sensitive actors.'"

Korra groaned and placed her face in her hand, "Bolin," she turned to the earthbending brother with a condescending and pained look, "Amorous is a synonym for romantic."

Realizing his confusion, Bolin slumped in his seat and replied, "Great . . ." then he squinted his eyes glaring at nothing in particular. "Why couldn't they just say romantic instead of amforis—"

"Amorous," corrected Asami, who laughed slightly at his dismal look.

"Amorous, Smamorous. Not everyone has that word in their vocabulary!" Bolin complained more, stuffing more rocks in his mouth.

Asami looked thoughtful for a moment then riposted gently, "Well, does the name of the movie give some context clues?" Though it wasn't really obvious, the comment was laced with satire.

The younger brother was silent for an instant before he moaned and leaned his head back against the cushioned seating, he answered, "Does 'Lover's Tunnel' sound girlish?"

The heiress gave a tight smile, a symbol of her struggle to not laugh, and turned back to the silver screen, where she tried to distract herself from ridiculing the earthbender. Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw Korra sink into her seat, a face of torture and disgust crossing her visage.

Asami angled to the Avatar, hiding the teasing grin playing across her painted lips, she inquired, "Let me guess, romance movies aren't really your cup of lychee juice?"

Korra gave her a sideways glance before saying, "They're so cheesy and melodramatic. It's so _painful_." She hissed the last word, crossing her arms over her chest, and huffed vehemently.

Asami nudged the dejected girl next her, "Come on, they're not _that _atrocious."

The Avatar gave her an 'explain' look with her aqua eyes. The heiress looked away, trying to formulate some good sides to these types of movies—and also to veer her gaze away from those enrapturing baby blues. It took a couple of moments before Asami whirled back around and posited:

"Well, they usually have a happy ending." Korra still appeared skeptical so Asami pressed, "And, um, they're . . . heartwarming?"

The younger girl still didn't look convinced, so the other sighed and conceded, "Okay, some of them are a bit torturous, yet critics say this one is for everyone—it even nominated for an Ember Island Award!"

Korra then gave her a 'are you serious?' glance, and Asami gave a sheepish grin before the lights dimmed, plunging the place into darkness. The taller girl gave once last glance at the disgruntled girl adjacent to her, noting her pained expression and anguished posture. She quickly stifled a giggle, as she whirled head back to have her attention placed on the movie.

The opening scene started with a narration of a woman, explaining the feuding villages and the blood that came with the contending places. The story line so far was intriguing to Asami, who caught a glimpse of the Avatar perking up at the sound of 'war', 'bloodshed', and 'erstwhile bout'. She smirked, knowing that the younger teen had a short attention span and needs something to enrapture her at the beginning before she becomes bored.

Fascinatingly, some ways into the movie Korra body was fully erect, indicating that she was into the show, much to the pleasure of Asami, who slid her hand onto the armrest resting it beside Korra's. The Avatar was oblivious to the movement as her eyes were focused on the battle taking place on-screen. Magnifying her courage, Asami guided her hand closer, glancing over occasionally to the other girl before laying her hand millimeters from tanned fingers.

As the movie progressed, the plotted thickened as the two main characters met on top of the mountain that divided the two fighting villages. The relationship of the characters started out tentative in almost a platonic way, but then the two started developing forbidden feelings for one another. Then in one over dramatic scene to couple confessed their love in overly sentimental and sappy monologues, which was sealed with a heartwarming kiss in the rain on the very peak where they first met.

To the side, Asami heard Korra scoff, Bolin sniff, and Mako yawn. The heiress blinked away some defiant tears that prickled in her eyes, even though the scene was overly done and exaggerated, the speeches proclaiming the love was beautiful to say the least. She glanced over again at Korra, whose earlier enthusiasm dimmed as the movie advanced; Asami smirked at the teen's dwindling exuberance. In an attempt to lighten the girl's mood, ivory fingers suddenly brushed topaz.

Korra visually stiffened at gentle contact whilst the heiress suddenly regretted her actions. Yet the rigidifying wasn't from disgust, no, it was more from the abruptness and surprise, not to mention the rapid heartbeat that came with it. However, when Korra's aqua eyes saw the hand retreating, she somehow needed to show Asami that it was okay.

Quickly, tanned fingers grazed pale, less gentle than the previous endeavor. Now it was the heiress's turn to go rigid from the unsuspected, requited contact. She averted her gaze from the screen to the Avatar in disbelief and hopefulness, and saw a sly grin crossing the other girl's bare lips. It produced a similar smirk on painted ones, and soon an ivory pinky wrapped another, sun-kissed one.

Feeling Asami's skin against hers, Korra's heart nearly burst from her chest. The smooth, silky skin was enticing and electrifying, and the younger girl needed to feel more. Therefore, in a hesitant advance, Korra moved her digits further onto the pearl-colored hand.

This proceeded for a few more moments, with the pair testing the limits of touch, until both hands were fully engulfed in each other. The embrace was comforting and simple, yet also exhilarating and somewhat intimate. The girls mirrored similar smiles, knowing that it was the start of something more than just a platonic relationship.

The movie pressed on; there were more romantic sequences than action (much to the Avatar's misfortune) and the tear-jerking ones were just heart retching to Bolin and the rest of the female audience (excluding the girl duo). Korra scoffed at some scenes, since they were so bathetic and emotional, and Asami noiselessly giggled at them knowing it is just pure agony for the other girl.

However the last portion of the show was truly something to behold. Unbeknownst to the female main character, her paramour, the other main character died in the war between the two villages, brutally and unjustified. In anguish and rage, the female used her awesome earthbending powers to bring the end of the war and claim peace among the land. As a tribute to the two star-crossed lovers, the citizens of the villages built a center city, Omashu, and from then on the villages lived in harmony. Nonetheless, there were few eyes that were not dry, including Bolin who was crying into his brother's shoulder. Even Mako, who was annoyed by his brother's sensitivity, had a softened expression than when he entered the cinema. Both girls, still connected by the hands, were even misty eyed by the time the credits started rolling.

Withal, both reluctantly had to withdraw their hands as people started leaving and as the lights marginally came back on. The earthbender sniffed beside Korra, who responsed by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, which this only intensified Bolin's sobs.

"That . . . th-that . . . was a . . . a g-good . . . movie," he choked out between emotional convulsions. Mako, surprised by the show's diligence and cinema arts, grunted in agreement to hide a brattling whimper in his throat. Korra turned to Asami in astonishment, knowing the stoic brother's façade was slowing cracking, and smirked brightly at the turn of events. Even though the Avatar missed the touch of the heiress already, she couldn't help but flash a recognizable grin to the older girl before turning back to the youngest member of the team.

"As much as it pains me to say, Bolin, I have to agree with you. That was a good movie." Korra resisted the urge to glance back at the teen next to her, wanting to see the amazing shade of jade once more.

Asami, looking away for the same reason as Korra, couldn't help but agree. The movie was good.


End file.
